Cogs
, Mover & Shaker, Corporate Raider, Short Change, and Backstabber.]] The cogs are the antagonists of Disney's Toontown Online. They are evil business robots that constantly try to conquer Toontown and turn it into a dull and gray wasteland. There is a total of 32 different cogs, with eight in each of the four corporate ladders, as well as a boss of each ladder. Each cog has their own strengths and weaknesses and a five level range; the higher they are in the Corporate Ladder, the higher their level range is, as well as their health and the strength of their attacks. Cogs roam the streets, taking over Toon Buildings by dropping cog buildings on top of them. Cogs can also be found in their respective cog headquarters. To fight the cogs, toons use gags to destroy them. Cogs cannot take a joke, as they will malfunction and explode when they laugh. History thumb|right|250px|The introduction to Cogs Cogs were the invention of the old chicken inventor Gyro Gearloose. However, they were probably not yet finished at the time. One day, investor and billionaire Scrooge Mcduck visited Gyro's lab, only to find out that he wasn't there. Scrooge spotted a robot contraption, and thinking about how it would help Toons and, of course, make himself rich, he activated it. However, the robot went haywire and started a machine that created even more robots - the cogs. The robot ordered the cogs to go and take over Toontown. Scrooge was captured by the robot and nobody knows what happened next. Toontown was now in peril.... The Cogs Other Types of Cogs There are other types of cogs not located anywhere on Toontown but inside cog headquarters. Here are some examples: Skelecogs Skelecogs are unfinished cogs located in many places throughout cog headquarters. *Regular skelecogs are basic skelecogs that fight similar to average cogs. *Virtual skelecogs can only be found in the district attorney's office. They are holograms and will appear when a toon fails a puzzle in the district attorney's office. *Version 2.0 skelecogs can currently only be found only in bossbot headquarters. These cogs are much stronger than average cogs and skelecogs, as they have two shells: the first shell and the second shell. The first shell resembles the normal cogs. When defeated, the second shell, the skelecog, is revealed and must be defeated also. Goons Goons are one-eyed, walking robots located in Sellbot Factory, the Cashbot Mints, the District Attorney's Office, and the Cashbot Vault. Goons walk around as security guards, searching for Toons using their searchlights. If a Toon is caught in their searchlight, the Toon will lose a certain number of laff points. A toon can temporarily disable a goon by jumping on its head. In Battle In battle, cogs stand opposite from toons and take their turns attacking. Some cog attacks are weak and some are strong. Some target a single toon and some target all. The toons always take their turn first. Cogs have a higher chance of their attacks missing toons. When cogs are damaged by gags, the light on their chest (their health meter) will change colors. Green means the cogs has full health (or mostly full). Yellow indicates the cog is somewhat injured. Orange cogs have about half their health missing. Red means the cog is almost defeated, and flashing red means the cog is dead. There is a bug with version 2.0 cogs that may make their health meter flash red even when they still have health left. When a cog loses all of its health, it will bend over and then its torso will spin around quickly before exploding. Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Special Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs Category:Mini Bosses Category:VP Category:CFO Category:CJ Category:CEO Category:Goons Category:Skelecogs